Don't Die Alone
by RaddllereuxLSD
Summary: (Dallon Weekes story! Hope you like it!) Sarah Georgia Warner a young girl with a though decision before her. She has to choose if she will fight or give up. She know she will not make it just on her own, but we all know that nobody dies as lonely guy.


LOSEER!...so they called me. Nerd, teachers pet, ugly, redhead, weirdoo...all these things just because I have my own lifestyle and my own vision. Just because of I'm different. My skin is pale as wall, my hair flaming red and curly as wool of a sheep. Each of my eyes has a different colour, one is emerald green and other one is cobalt blue, there are many freckles on my face. My father is calling me a (walking skeleton) cause I'm very skinny, I'm vegetarian.

Except high school I¨m working in a local pub, because my father is alcoholic and he spends lots of money for alcohol and then I have no money for study, paying bills or even food. My mum died when she was giving birth to me and my father couldn't get over it. I'm trying so hard to take care of myself and my future, but sometimes I want to escape somewhere far away. My biggest hobby is singing, when I'm at work in a pub I'm singing for a tips, people sometimes come there just to listen to my singing. You may ask- why do the others call me teachers pet, it's simple. My life is completed just by few activitie ...it's school, work, singing which is actually included into work and studies I got no time for anything else so you can tell that I'm kinda nerd, not like I wanned. This year is my senior year which brings little comlication with it. Every of senior students have to pass the exams and since I'm studying The Grahhams insitute for tallented youth I'll have to perform something before the judges and if they'll like me I may get school grant or even a prestigious job it is called (Grahhams golden star)... but it is me against another 200 students. How big is the chance that I will be the lucky one?

"Okay, atenttion please, all of you!" Principal Graves came to our class, we all got quite and just waited for his words. "Students, there is last half of your senior year ahead at our institute, and you're such a good studets so far I hope that you will succes in the exams and you'll get your passes for the performance at (Grahhams golden star). But I have to warn you, that there has been done a little change of the rules. But don't worry it is nothing that bad. According to the new rule, you must have your own mentor who signs you up for the competition and will be fully responsible for your perfomance. He or she must be over 25 years of age and must NOT be one of the teacher of this institute." all the class started to protest, this was surprise. "Not fair!...Not enough time to find one! Bull shit!" these sentencese were getting out of mouths of my school mates. But principal manage to calm them down "Silent! You got half a year to get your mentor! Or you will be automatically removed from the list of performers! Have a nice day" he said and then left the class, leaving us hopelles, angry and desperate.

All of the rest of the day I was wondering how the heck will I get me a mentor? I don't know anybody here though I live here for 19 years. I barely can speak to people, I always get shy and start to stutter or just blush and run away. The GGS was my only hope that could get me a job or a good college, without mentor I'm literaly F*CKED UP! After school I got to work and do the Things I'm suppose to do. Cleaning tables, dishes, washing floor and windows but ALSO singing for tips. It got me a 25 dollars, I know it is not much but still better than nothing. I've got home at 2:20 am I felt exhausted so I immediately fell asleep. Glad next thay is saturday so NO SCHOOL...just 12hours in work.

* * *

I woke up at 10:30am and felt like someone ran over me by a car, there was pounding in my head. I got up and headed to kitched to made me some coffe, I swallowed some pills got to shower and changed my clothes, made my morning hygien and finally ate something. I took my stuff and headed to work... on my way I recognized some of my customers and thought about, which one could possibely be my mentor, but noone got into my mind. Cause I got no idea what will I perform or if I will even pass the exams. When I got to the pub there was quite noisy for normal weekend. The customers were whispering to each other, but not just customer the employees did to. I got behind the bar and didn't pay atenttion to it the only thing I was concerned about was my job and the mentor.

The time was skipping really fast, cause of the amount of customers. It was 10:00 pm when Paula (one of my favorite customers) came to me and gave me 20 dollars! She wanned me to sing her a song...but not just any song. It was Lullaby by Nickleback...I've heard it sometimes in a radio and I could Imagine how good it would sound with a guitar but got no idea how it would sound without it. I got slightely nervous, I felt every gaze was on me. I swallowed the lumb in my throat and started to sing. I sang a bit quetly the first verse but when I got to the chorus I rocked it as hard as I could and so did I the rest of the song.I got very emotional in the end of it, cause the song was meant to be emmotional. Suddenly I realized how quite the pub become as everybody was listening to my perfomance. When I finished everybody was starring at me quitely not even moving a muscle I've got nervous again cause I thought that I've sung it wrong. But after a few seconds the whole pub fell to the big chearing war, the customers were whistling and claping their hands for me. Some of them even threw me some cash. I felt so happy and pleased.

Suddenly my boss came to me and handed me a cake and party hat, I was so confused why would he?- And then it came... all of them started to sing Happy Birthday and I realized what was happening... as I was in stress the whole week, I totally forgot it was my birthday. I started crying cause I didn't expect that even a little, I turned to my boss "How did you know? Why did you?" I asked still with tears in my eyes but a wide smile on my lips. He laughed and petted me on my shoulder "Dear Sarah, who could forget at your birthday, when you are the person who is keeping us up in every situation? But it is not me who you should thank" I frowned but he quickly explained me when he pointed to Paula who was smiling at me with a big box in her hands. "Lovely Sarah, this is for you from all of us. We love you" she said and handed me the present, in the distance I could hear few people cheer "OPEN!" As the box was huge it surprised me it was quite light. I torn the paper that covered it and opened box, putting the lid aside. When I saw what was hidden inside my heart skipped a beat, it was a brand new guitar. Tears filled my eyes once again "Guys you are kidding me!" I cryed out. "No, you deserve this learn quickly so you can also play with your lovely singing!" she said.

Rest of the evening the pub closed and the boss made my own personal party just with the employees and some well known customers, it was perfect day. The best in my life so far. My own father never gave a present or even wished me happy birthday. So this was very nice from them and I can't wait to learn my first song and perform it before them.

I've got home in the early morning hours I set my guitar next to bed and exhausted fell asleep not even bothered to get my hygien. I can not wait to learn my first song.


End file.
